


Booty Call

by PorkChop



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Biting, F/M, Kinks, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never expected to become Trevor's new booty call, but hey... The world is a crazy crazy place, and lust can be found in the most unlikely of places. Like at the side of the road in a Lost MC van.</p><p>This is a first person reader insert smutfest that's set before the events of the game, during Trevor's first few years in Sandy Shores. Before he pissed the Lost off too much.<br/>Enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much motivation to write at the weekend, and most of the stuff I did write was smut... Please don't tell my parents.

A breeze curled around me, flicking the pages of my sketchbook and I sighed pleasantly. It was hot, and the breeze was nice. It was probably why I chose to sit here, at the grassy verge between the sandy road and the edge of a cliff. It was a nice view from here, I'd hiked down North Calafia Way many times, only now did I stop to sketch the scenery. I got the odd fellow hiker creeping up to see what I was doing, but they were friendly enough.

I pushed my sketchbook off of my lap and reached for my backpack, taking a quick look around me before I pulled out a joint. Hey, if I was alone up here on a quiet evening, I may as well make the most of it. I lit up the joint and inhaled, feeling that familiar tickle in my throat. I held my breath for a few seconds before exhaling, watching the smoke follow the breeze as it left my lungs. I closed my eyes and relaxed, listening to the sound of the Alamo Sea lap up against the craggy face of the cliff I sat on. I tried to drown out the noise of the passing cars, but my ears pricked up when one stopped, pulling over just behind me.

I looked behind me and saw a black van with the Lost MC logo on the side of it. I sighed. Here comes trouble. A guy with thinning hair and a sour, perpetual look of annoyance on his face got out, looking straight at me. He glanced between the joint in my hand and my face as he approached me.

"What're you doing?" He asked, stopping a couple feet away. His voice was gruff and somehow pissed off. I sighed.

"Look, if you're pissed off cause I'm hanging close to Stab City, you can relax. I ain't got a problem with the Lost, I'm just out here sketching." I lifted up my sketchbook and waved it a around.

"No, you think I'm with the Lost?" He snorted. "Do I look like a pussy?"

"No... I just assumed, because of the van." I shrugged, nodding behind him at the vehicle. He glanced at it, then back at me. I took a drag from my joint.

"Oh, that? I'm just _borrowing_ it. Call it payback for Johnny K cockblocking me again." He grumbled, stepping closer to me, looking down at my sketchbook.

"I'm sorry to hear that you got cockblocked, I guess... But, uh, can I help you?" I looked the man up and down, taking in his stained clothing, thinning hair and scuffed knuckles.

"Yeah. You can tell me why you're smoking that shit." He gestured to the joint in my hand and my expression dropped into one of annoyance.

"Oh come on. If you're one of those _just say no_ asswipes, you can fuck off." I rolled my eyes, taking another drag. It was kicking in now, and my lips were loosening. It wasn't clever to call someone who's somehow involved with the Lost an asswipe.

"Just say no? Shut the fuck up. I was more referring to the fact that _weed_ is your drug of choice." He circled around me, coming to a stop in front of me, a little too close for my liking, considering his crotch was at eye level. "Do you think it looks cool?"

"Cool? I don't do it cause it looks cool. I do it cause I fucking enjoy it. Its like drinking, or one night stands. Its _fun_. Not cool." I snorted and shook my head. He quirked an eyebrow and his tongue peeked out of his mouth, running along his bottom lip.

"I'm just saying..." He sat down next to me, stretching his legs out in front of him. He pulled a glass pipe out of his pocket and a little baggy of off-white crystals. "If you're going to do drugs, do them properly."

"So you're making yourself comfortable now. You're not going to go back to your little biker friends and get laid. That's what you were trying to do, yeah?" I asked, my annoyance clear as day. I stubbed out my joint and put what was left away, saving it for later. I picked up my sketchbook and continued drawing the view in front of me, significantly more angrily now.

"It was. You see, there's this chick, Ashley. She's one thirsty girl, you know? So, as any good friend would do, I take the time out of my day to pleasure the girl, so her boyfriend can keep running around doing what bikers do, and what do I get? I get an earful from the prick, a couple of weak punches and I'm sent on my merry way. Does that sound fair to you?"

"Not at all." I said, squinting and holding my thumb up to get an idea of proportion in the sketch I was doing.

"Thank you. So now I'm stuck here with a semi, barely enough meth to get me through the day, and some girl whose too busy doodling to actually listen to what the fuck I'm saying. Do you have a deathwish?" His voice was getting louder and I sighed.

"I am listening, thirsty girl, prick boyfriend, semi, meth... I got the gist, okay?" I murmured, chewing on the end of my pencil, looking down at my drawing which was suddenly yanked away from me.

"What are you drawing, anyway?" He narrowed his eyes and inspected the piece of unfinished art. He made a small grunt, and I couldn't tell if he was impressed or not.

"Its what's in front of me." I held a hand out before me, then watched his eyes dart back and forth between the drawing and the real image.

"Not bad." He finally said. "Could use a little more shading down here though."

"Yeah, its not finished yet." I spat defensively, snatching it back. He picked up the pipe he'd put aside and dropped a couple of small crystals in the end.

"Been a while since I got high with someone who managed to stay conscious." He murmured as he lit up. I rolled my eyes and continued drawing.

"Who are you, anyway?" I asked, casting a sideways glance at him.

"Trevor. Who are you?" He replied, white smoke leaving his parted lips as he spoke.

"(Y/N)." I mumbled quietly, turning my nose up at the sharp smell of the drug he was smoking. "Why are you hanging with me?"

He shrugged. "I saw some chick with the gall to do drugs in public and I thought, hey, a smoking buddy." He told me with a smirk, offering me his pipe.

"No thanks." I shook my head.

"This is good meth, you should be fucking honoured that I'm giving you a free taste."

"Well I don't want a taste." I narrowed my eyes at the pipe.

"Ohh, you want more than a taste, huh? Well I think I've got an extra couple grams on me." He reached into his pocket. "It'll cost you though."

"How much?" I asked, just out of curiosity. I wasn't actually interested.

"For you, princess. A good blowjob could do it." His lecherous grin made my heart thud, out of fear or excitement, I didn't know.

"I'm good, thanks." I chuckled, turning back to my drawing.

"Oh come on. Do me a favour, you know how much sexual frustration I got in me right now? I need a fucking outlet." He groaned, bringing a hand up his thigh, stopping just shy of his crotch. He looked like he was resisting the urge to touch himself. It was kind of alluring, weirdly.

"You can't fuck your crack-whore girlfriend, so I'm the next best thing? That's what I'm getting from this." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"First of all, she ain't my girlfriend. Second of all, you're not second best. I'm willing to say you'd be a better lay than her anyway." He shrugged, moving to take another hit from his pipe.

"Oh yeah, what makes you say that?" I asked.

"You probably wouldn't pass out halfway through, or throw up on my cock while you're sucking it. Ashley's done both of those things." He screwed his face up. "I mean, I'm into some weird shit, but that was too much. She was a fucking train wreck that day."

"She sounds lovely." I smiled.

"She's a hole to fuck, I guess." He shrugged and my eyebrows shot up.

"Am I just a hole to fuck?" I asked, feeling offended.

"No! Well, yeah... I don't know. Would it help if I said you're a much more desirable hole?" He replied, giving me this quizzical look.

"No." I told him. "You're an asshole."

"Listen, sweetheart... You can't tell me you ain't ever hooked up with someone for the sake of a good fuck." He leaned closer to me.

"Of course I have. I don't go around calling them poles to ride though." I snorted and he chuckled, leaning back again.

"I wouldn't mind you treating me like a pole to ride. You know, do what you want to me, get your rocks off and leave. _Use me_. I'd be a shameless, meaningless fuck. A good one at that, I assure you." He smirked.

"That's what gets you off? Being used?" I smirked back and he shrugged.

"Depends who's doing the using. When its a stranger with nice tits and a lovely pair of legs, then yes." He looked me up and down, eyes lingering on my chest.

"You're such a creep, this shouldn't be turning me on." I gave a low laugh and he made a quiet humming sound.

"This is turning you on?" He asked, the hand on his thigh started rubbing up and down. I licked my lips and glanced away. My honesty shocked me.

"A little." I admitted.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." He murmured, his hand moving to his crotch briefly to squeeze himself once, before going back to his thigh. "How about we quit talking about it, and actually get busy?"

"You gotta get me in the mood first." I said to him, tossing my sketchbook aside and leaning back on my hands. He reached for me with his free hand but I stopped him. "Without touching me. Gimme dirty talk."

"Okay... How bout I pull you over to my little van over there, and strip you down?" He started, looking me up and down, palming his cock again through his sweatpants.

"How you gonna strip me? Slow or fast?" I asked.

"Slow." He nodded after a pause to think. "I'd take that tight T-shirt off first, pulling it off nice and slow. I'd keep the bra on. Leave those puppies as a surprise for later."

"Yeah?" I smirked at him and he nodded.

"Then those shorts would come off. Then I'd leave you in your underwear for a while. What kinda underwear are you wearing?" He asked me, biting his lip. 

"You tell me." I took a quick glance around before I lifted my shirt for just a couple of seconds, revealing my black bra with white lace around the top.

"Oh fuck..." His head rolled back and he laughed, letting out a groan. He was fully hard at this point, and he was literally jerking off through his pants. "My god, you're sexy." 

"Thank you." I told him, leaning back on my hands again. "Carry on."

"Right, okay... So you're in your underwear. That lovely black and white number. Do the panties match?" He asked and I nodded. I liked to wear matching underwear more often than not, it made me feel sexy. "Nice, nice. I'd lay you down in the back of that van, and I'd kiss that smoking fucking body of yours."

"Mmh, where'd you kiss me?" I asked, licking my lips. I was feeling hotter than the fucking sun at this point. It was a mix of his words and the sight of him pleasuring himself that did it.

"Your neck, those lovely tits, down your stomach... Your thighs." He groaned again before he continued. "Then I'd pull your panties down and eat your pussy." 

"You fucking better." I said to him, pressing a hand between my legs. I couldn't resist any longer.

"I promise. I'd make you come with my tongue, then I'd fuck you and make you come again with my cock." He told me, his voice wobbling as he watched me rub myself through my shorts.

"Oh shit... What position?" I breathed.

"Any way you want it, baby." He growled, suddenly grabbing my chin and pulling me in for a rough kiss, his tongue was in my mouth almost instantly. I groaned against his lips, still touching myself. "You're getting in that fucking van now." He told me after breaking the kiss.

"Okay." I grinned, standing up and practically running over to the double doors at the back of the van. He joined me and opened them up, slapping my ass as I climbed in. He got in after me, closing the doors behind him. It was a little dark in there, but I could still see him when he came up close and kissed me again, his hands on my hips. We were both on our knees and he pushed me roughly against the side of the van, his lips going to my neck.

"Why am I doing this?" I suddenly asked breathlessly. It didn't stop me from tightening my fingers in his shirt as he kissed and nibbled on my neck.

"Because one night stands are fun. You said that yourself." He murmured against my neck. He moved one hand from my hip to between my legs, rubbing me slowly.

"I did, didn't I?" I chuckled, my voice wobbling. 

"And you gotta admit... Fucking a stranger in the back of a van, _in public_ , is pretty exciting." He growled. He was right, to be fair.

He made a quiet moaning sound before leaning back to pull my shirt over my head. He grabbed my breasts and squeezed them before burying his face between them. He let out a loud, long groan and I felt him shiver. He inhaled deeply before dragging his tongue upwards, between my cleavage. 

"Holy shit. You could suffocate me with those babies and I'd die happy." He told me, grabbing my wrists and shifting our position so he was hovering above me as I lay on my back. He hooked his fingers in the waist of my shorts and pulled them down quickly, my underwear going with them.

"What happened to stripping me slowly?" I giggled, shocked at being exposed so suddenly.

"I don't have enough patience for that. Too fucking horny." He admitted, pushing my thighs open with moan. "Ohh lord... Look at that perfect fuckin' pussy." 

"I hope you're not too impatient to make me come with that tongue of yours. You promised." I said, narrowing my eyes playfully.

"You think I'd wanna miss out on that? Fuck no." He smirked, crawling backwards and laying on his tummy between my legs. He ran his hands up my thighs before sliding his tongue up my opening. He rolled his tongue around the sensitive little pearl between my legs and I resisted the urge to rut my hips against the contact.

"Oh God..." I groaned, writhing in place. I reached behind myself to unclasp my bra and pull it off. When I laid back down I squeezed my own breasts as Trevor pleasured me. He pushed two fingers inside me as he flicked my clitoris with his tongue. He groaned when I reached one hand down to grab his hair, pulling it gently at the base of his skull.

"How'd you like it, fast or slow?" He asked me as he started thrusting his fingers.

"The faster the better." I breathed, then began chewing on my lip as he started picking up the pace. I squeezed my nipple hard and groaned, arching my back off of the floor of the van. He flattened his tongue against me and started grinding it in circles. I curled and uncurled my toes at the onslaught of stimulation and tried to hide the desperate little groans that wanted to escape.

He curled his fingers inside of me, hitting all of my sensitive spots. I grunted, canting my hips to get more of the blissful sensation that came when he thrust his fingers just right. Trevor knew what he was doing and in only a matter of minutes I was close.

"Oh fuck, don't stop!" I gasped, opening my eyes to find him staring right at me as he worked me to my climax. My breathing got increasingly loud and heavy as the pleasure built, and Trevor seemed to move faster in time with it. When my orgasm hit it was slow building and mind blowingly intense. My eyes squeezed shut and my grip on my breast and Trevor's hair tightened. I didn't make a sound as the pulses of pleasure traveled through me, my mouth just hung open until my whole body went lax and I could open my eyes again.

"Christ." I sighed, watching Trevor as he slowed his moments to a stop, licking his fingers and lips.

"I could do that all day. You taste like a fucking candy store." He told me, groaning. I sat up and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pushing it up over his head. I slid my hands down his chest and stomach before pausing at the waistband of his pants.

"I'm on the pill." I told him. "You're clean, right?"

"Yeah, I ain't gonna give you any fucking diseases." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Good, cause I don't exactly carry condoms around with me when I go out sketching." I snorted, pulling his sweatpants down to discover his lack of underwear. "Commando? Nice."

"How'd you wanna do this?" He smirked at me, giving his cock a few slow strokes. He was thick and solid and flushed at the head. I couldn't wait to have him inside me.

"Doggy style." I told him, turning my back to him and getting onto all fours. I gave him a mischievous smile. "If you make me come first, I'll suck you off and let you finish in my mouth." 

"Oh baby..." He groaned, running his hands over my backside. He wasted no more time and pushed into me slowly. He gave us both a few moments to adjust to the new sensation before he pulled out. He thrust back in quicker this time, and he sucked in air sharply through his teeth, making a hissing sound. I started rocking back and forth against him, needing the friction.

"And I'm the impatient one?" He chuckled, starting to thrust at a steady pace. He grunted, squeezing my buttcheeks and pulling me down on his length with each thrust.

"I need it fast. Fuck me rough, make it hurt." I growled, baring my teeth at him. He shuddered and picked up his pace. He was slamming into me hard, his nails digging into my flesh, I could imagine that passers by could see the van rocking. I hoped they could tell what we were doing in here, that was an exciting thought. 

"That's right, take it like a good girl." He purred at me, slapping my ass hard. He pushed my shoulders down and made me lie on my chest, forcing my backside to stick up higher. I pushed my hips back with every slam of his hips, the harsh contact gradually making my backside ache. He bent over me, supporting his weight with one hand, reaching under me to squeeze my breast with the other. I groaned and buried my face in my arms.

"You're such a dirty little thing, ain't ya? Taking this cock like you've been waiting all your life for it. You love it." He growled, his tone was filthy and it turned me to jelly.

"Hurt me." I choked out, turning my head to see his wild eyes. He groaned and gave a particularly rough, sharp thrust of his hips that made me whimper. "Hurt me!" I repeated, louder.

"What do you want me to do to you, little miss crazy?" He asked, smirking at me.

"Hit me, scratch me, bite me. Fuck me so hard it hurts." I spoke through gasps, daring him with my eyes. His eyes lingered on mine for a moment before he growled and sunk his teeth into my shoulder, hard. I moaned and squeezed my eyes shut. He was gripping my breast tightly, pinching my nipple between his fingers, sending a sharp sting through my chest. He left purple bite marks all over my shoulder and neck.

"You're gonna feel this for a week after I'm done with you." He spat, letting go of my breast so he could slap my ass. Then again, and again. I brought a hand between my legs and rubbed myself hard and fast, feeling my orgasm approach.

"Make me come, don't fucking stop what you're doing." I told him, feeling him drag his nails over my buttcheeks. The hot, sharp tingle of pain went through me and I groaned. He spanked me again and I was gone. I gasped and pushed back hard against him as I came for the second time, my breath hitching in my throat.

"Oh fuck, you feel so fucking good around my cock." Trevor cried out, loudly, no doubt in response to the frantic pulsing of my muscles. I pushed myself up into all fours after my climax had subsided and turned to look at him.

"Let me show you how good my mouth feels." I breathed, smirking in the after glow. His mouth hung open, lax, as his breathing picked up, he pulled out of me and sat back on his heels as I turned to him. I didn't hesitate before taking his cock into my mouth, tasting myself on him. He gathered my hair at the back of my head as I bobbed up and down. 

"I'm gonna come." He sighed, his hand tightening in my hair. I didn't stop him when he started pushing my head down, or rocking his hips up, forcing his cock to the back of my throat. I just groaned and stared up at his almost pained expression.

It wasn't long before he started twitching in my mouth, and I felt his hot come hitting the back of my throat in thick spurts. It must have been a pretty heavy load because I was swallowing the stuff for what felt like ages. His groans were loud and gradually fizzled out. I pulled off of him to catch my breath once he was finished and grinned at him.

"Fucking hell." He said breathlessly, dragging a hand through his hair.

"I certainly didn't predict this when I woke up this morning." I giggled, grabbing my bra and panties and putting them on with shaky hands.

"Me either. You are _definitely_ a better lay than Ashley." He laughed, pulling his sweatpants on and opting to leave his shirt off. I put the rest of my clothes on and looked at him.

"It's nice to have it confirmed... Uh, hey, you know what? I wouldn't mind if you wanted to do this again." I gave him a little smile for that last part. "You were pretty good too."

"Fuck, I'd love to do this again, sweet cheeks." He smirked at me. He held his phone out to me and I grinned, taking it from him to save my number in his contacts. I gave him my own phone afterwards and he did the same.

"Next time you get cockblocked, how 'bout you gimme a call and I'll see what I can do." I winked at him as I pushed the doors of the van open and hopped out onto the dusty road.

"Like a booty call?" He snorted and I shrugged.

"Something like that."

"You want a ride somewhere?" He asked, climbing out after me and making his way around to the drivers seat. I shook my head.

"No thanks, I'm gonna enjoy the last of the sun and finish this off." I walked back to the spot I was sitting at earlier and gestured to my sketchbook.

"Alright, sweetheart." He got into the van and shut the door. He rolled the window down and called out to me with a grin. "See you soon. Real fuckin' soon."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this big ol' pile of sin! I'd love to hear feedback :)


End file.
